


One Night

by xBlackButterflyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackButterflyx/pseuds/xBlackButterflyx
Summary: In Syrup Village, after the battle with Captain Kuro, Kaya lets Nami and the others stay for the night in her mansion, and Nami shows her just how much she appreciates it. Nami X Kaya smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on tumblr x-blackbutterfly-x.tumblr.com  
> Or go to ff.net and search for user xblackbutterflyx if you would like to read this story there instead.

It had been a very long day. The battle with Captain Kuro had seemed to go on forever at the time, and Nami is happy to finally be in a nice warm bed. Kaya, Usopp's friend, had let them stay the night in her mansion, and Nami had thought that the beautiful blonde would be with her in this bed right now, but she hasn't showed up. Kaya had shown them all to their rooms before dinner, and afterwards, Nami had kissed her, while the others weren't looking, with a clear invitation to join her. Nami had expected the blonde to follow her as she left the dinner table, but when she didn't, she thought that maybe Kaya was waiting till the others had left for bed. Nami's not sure whether the message didn't get across, or if she was wrong in assuming that Kaya was at least a little bit interested.

She sighs as she turns in the bed and looks back to the bedroom door once more. A few minutes pass and she finally decides that if Kaya isn't coming, then she is going to Kaya. Nami gets out of her bed and pulls down her shirt to cover her panties a little more, not bothering to put on anymore clothes as she doubts the others are wandering around the mansion at this time of night, then walks out and over to Kaya's room. There is a quiet creak as she slowly opens the door then closes it behind her once she has stepped into Kaya’s room, and even in the dark she can spot the beautiful blonde hair that is peeking out of the duvet covers on the bed, glowing slightly in the moonlight that is shining in through the gap in the curtains.

Kaya had heard the door open, and normally she would be spooked, but she knows that it’s Nami, who else could it be, the orange haired beauty had made it clear earlier that she was interested in her, but Kaya couldn’t get herself to join Nami in her room for the night, she was too nervous as she’s never done anything like that before. She has no idea why Nami even likes her, being as weak as she is. 

Kaya feels the bed dip and the rush of cold air as Nami gets into the bed, and she bites her lip as she turns around and sits up, the bed sheets falling back behind Nami as she sits in front of her, and Kaya speaks in a hushed tone, “Nami-Chan? What are you doing in here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I see…”

“Can I stay in here with you tonight?”

Kaya nods as she glances at Nami, similar light brown eyes looking back into her own, “W-we better get some sleep, it’s quite late and-“

She gets broken off mid-sentence by Nami’s lips pressing softly against hers and her eyes widen as she pulls away, “N-Nami-Chan? What are you…?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nami says as she gently caresses Kaya’s thigh over her pale white nightgown, and gently fiddles with the frills at the bottom of the thin fabric, “I want you~.”

Nami bites her lip as she looks at Kaya’s expression in the moonlight. She doesn’t seem shocked anymore, just nervous, and Nami notices how Kaya keeps subtly glancing to the door. She places her free hand on the other side of Kaya and leans her body closer to the blonde, “No one will disturb us, if that’s what you’re worried about. Everybody else is sleeping, and they are at the other side of the building so they won’t be able to hear us either~.”

Nami smirks as she notices Kaya glance to her lips then down to her breasts.

“I-I don’t know…. I’ve… I’ve never done anything like this before…”

She smiles at how cute Kaya looks right now with the blush on her face, and Nami gently guides Kaya to lying back down on her bed then fully straddles the blonde beauty that is now underneath her, “Just lay back while I do all the work~. You don’t need to worry about anything~, tell me if you want me to stop,” Nami says as she softly kisses Kaya’s neck.

“Mm~ ok~.”

Kaya still feels a little nervous, as this is her first time, but having Nami with her makes her feel warmer and she feels comfortable letting the orange haired beauty lead. She bites her lip as Nami stops kissing her neck and looks down at her with a gentle look in her eyes as she slowly slides her hand up and down Kaya’s body over the nightgown. Kaya’s prepared this time when Nami kisses her soft and gentle, and she wraps her arms around the other’s neck as Nami’s warm tongue slides into her mouth. This is all new for her and she can’t help but to tremble slightly as a warm hand slides up her gown. Their tongues swirl and caress each other slowly as Nami’s hand lightly massages Kaya’s breast and she moans into the kiss. 

Feeling a little more confident, Kaya moves her arms and places her hands on Nami’s hips before slowly caressing bare thighs. She deepens the kiss as she warily slides her hands over Nami’s ass and squeezes it softly. Kaya loves the moan that escapes Nami’s lips at this and she squeezes Nami’s ass again, liking the feel of it in her hands.

Nami gently breaks the kiss and bites her lip as Kays keeps squeezing her ass and massages it experimentally. She smirks as Kaya looks up at her and the hands on her behind instantly move away when their eyes lock on to one another. 

Nami grins and leans down, pecking Kaya’s lips softly, “Don’t be afraid to touch me~ It felt nice~,” she says encouragingly with a purr as she gently grips the bottom of Kaya’s night gown and slowly slides it up as she kisses Kaya’s neck. 

The blonde moans quietly and lifts her arms allowing Nami to slip the gown off of her. The panties follow and join the nightgown which is now on the floor beside the bed, and Kaya blushes when she sees Nami look over her body with a lustful look in her eyes and she gasps softly when Nami dips down and a warm tongue slowly flicks her nipple. Her arms find their way back around Nami’s body as the orange haired beauty softly kisses and sucks on Kaya’s breasts. She moans quietly and slides her hands over Nami’s body and up her shirt, squeezing softly anywhere and everywhere she can reach.

Nami smirks as she softly sucks on Kaya’s nipple and she slowly pulls away with a seductive pop. Her hands leisurely caress Kaya’s thighs as she places light kisses along pale skin, and she softly bites her lip as she spreads Kaya’s legs wider. Slowly, her tongue slides up and down between Kaya’s legs and Nami smirks when the blonde’s moans become louder.

Kaya’s fingers tangle into orange locks, gripping them lightly as two fingers slide into her entrance and thrust inside her slowly. Her moans become uncontrollable as Nami’s fingers move deeper and faster inside her, and she gasps as a warm tongue swirls around her clit before Nami sucks on it softly. Kaya’s hips buck as the pace quickens even more, and her back arches as she bites her lip and she releases with a soft cry of bliss. She pants softly as she relaxes back onto her bed sheets with a light blush on her face when she sees Nami smirking down at her before the orange haired beauty crawls back over her body and kisses her softly, “See~ Nothing to worry about~.”

Kaya’s blush reddens and she bites her lip as she slides her hand between them and rubs Nami’s entrance slowly, through the thin fabric of the panties. Nami gently stops her hand and laces their fingers together as she looks into her eyes, “You don’t have too.”

“I-I know… But I want to. I want to make you feel good too.”

Nami blushes lightly and bites her lip, “A-are you sure?”

“Yeah…” Kaya nods then kisses Nami softly as the orange haired beauty gently turns them over in the bed. 

Nami takes off her shirt and panties, and Kaya bites her lip as she looks down at Nami’s body, then experimentally slides her hand over Nami’s breast and squeezes it softly.

“Mm~,” Nami moans quietly as Kaya slowly and gently plays with her breasts before her hands slide further down Nami’s body, lightly touching her skin, and Nami spreads her legs wider to spur the blonde on more.

Kaya gently and slowly rubs between Nami’s legs, moving a little faster at hearing the sweet moans escape Nami’s lips. She leans down and kisses the orange haired beauty, sliding her tongue into Nami’s mouth as she rubs circles around Nami’s entrance.

Nami gasps softly when Kaya rubs her clit slowly and deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kaya’s neck to pull her closer. Their breasts are pressed together as they make out, and Nami slides her hand down Kaya’s back and between her legs then rubs Kaya’s clit fast, causing Kaya to gasp into the kiss. They rapidly rub each other’s clits and it isn’t long until Nami releases, moaning Kaya’s name, Kaya following shortly after, releasing once more. 

They pant softly and stay still for a minute or two before Kaya pulls the covers up over them and they silently cuddle up to one another before slowly falling asleep in each other’s arms, the stresses and worries of their day long forgotten for this one night. In a few hours’ time, Nami will be leaving with the others, but for now, none of it matters.


End file.
